particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Black People's Party
History The Black People's Party(BPP) was first a local organization helping unlucky people in the community founded by five young black men; Hakeem Zulu Shabazz, Mutulu Shabazz, Shaka Newton, Mabili Carama, and Rafiki Seale(known as The Proud Five). They helped advocate political consciousness and public control over industries. Thay have brought together the black race and have made every black person help out in the community. The poverty of the black race in Lodamun was increasing and the BPP had to be more national before the black race ran into a dead end wall. The BPP also despise cops patrolling in the ghettos because they were not giving people justice. Police would beat people up, they would arrest wrongly, and they would search things without warrants. One day Mutulu Shabazz was shot 3 times in his back on a undercover drug bust. Mutulu had no drugs and no weapon(more info on Mutulu Shabazz in his bio). This unlawful action led the BPP to be a pro-community police and a self-defensive. The flyers the the BPP posted around ghettos advocated self-defense and community activism which eventually lead to a huge spread in the BPP ideology across Lodamun. The BPP does call themselves a socialist party and has used membership funds and donations to fund extremely needed programs in the community. The Proud Five Hakeem Zulu Shabazz DOB: July 2215 DOD: May 2307 City of Birth: Diorama, Norstavan Hakeem was the mastermind of the Black People's Party(he thought of the idea). He had the idea after seeing his father people thrown in jail for not letting a cop search his car(which his father never had a trail). He thought the community should do something about the capitalist oppression that kept the black race on the bottem of the social pyramid. The party was only active in the Diorama City area untill Hakeem's un-identical twin brother was shot 3 times in the back by a cop, which sparked the BPP Movement. Mutulu Shabazz DOB: July 2215 DOD: August 2235 City of Birth: Diorama, Norstavan Mutulu was the un-identical twin brother of Hakeem Zulu Shabazz. He was shot three times in the back by an undercover cop on a drug bust. The cop shot Mutulu when Mutulu raised his arms up(when the cop demanded) because Mutulu had his black wallet in his left hand. He had his wallet out because he had just got out the local corner store and had just put the extra change in it. The store's camera showed everything in court but the murdering cop only got 2 weeks suspension and 3 weeks of desk work when he came back. That was not what the community wanted to hear. Mutulu's death sparked the urge for a Black Revolution and the BPP was the largest black owned and operated organization so the BPP went national. Shaka Newton DOB: November 2213 DOD: April 2305 City of Birth: November City, Norstavan Shaka moved to Diorama at the age of 2. Shaka's dad was in the Army and was making sure Shaka was physically fit at a young age. Shaka loved Hakeem's idea of the BPP but has always wanted the BPP to be extremely militant against the capitalist dominated country. After the death of Mutulu, Shaka went around ghetto's looking for any cop to heart black people or disregard their rights. That night Shaka had an illegal gun on him ready to kil a couple cops but Hakeem stopped him and he is now thankful that Hakeem stopped him. He is now the Defense Minister of the BPP. Mabili Carama DOB: April 2214 DOD: December 2310 City of Birth: Port Andalay, Andalay Mabili moved to Diorama at the age of 5. His mother was a teacher and his father was from the United Tribes of Tukarali. Mabili was home schooled by both his parents. His father was very cultured so Mabili became cultured too. Mabili got involved with the BPP by spreading cultural flyers in the community. He was the main speaker for BPP speeches and is a great artist. After the death of Mutulu, Mabili spray painted Mutulu's face on a wall so the whole community knows that he was killed wrongfully by the cops and at the bottem of the face art it said, "They shot Mutulu, you could be Next". The painting was a big recruitment poster basically. Mabili is currently the Minister of Education and Culture. Rafiki Seale DOB: March 2212 DOD: July 2303 City of Birth: ?, Lago Kwantu, Tukarali Born in a small village in Tukarali, then immediatly moved to Port Andalay and lived there for 5 years, then moved to Diorama. Rafiki was an expert with helping people and talking to people. His involvement involved running BPP social services and running the BPP's weekly free medical check-up. He is the Minister of Heal and Social Services. Info on the BPP The Black People's Party is a pro-black party(culturally). The BPP fights for equality and justice for all. The BPP wants to unite black people after years of being suppressed and divided, they help unite blacks by teaching black culture, music, art, dance, and traditions. Many leaders in the BPP are political rappers that spread the messages of black culture and politics. The BPP is very active in the community, providing free weekly health check-ups, free food to homeless/poor people, weekly group black history/political education, anti-drug campaigns, anti-crime campaigns, getting kids into the arts and sports, and helping community ran programs/clubs. People of all races and religions can join the BPP, the BPP is about equality and justice and the BPP is aware that everyone needs those. As long as you hate the capitalist system, the BPP is a party for you. Non-Blacks In The BPP There are many non-blacks in the BPP. These non-blacks believe that blacks are the most oppressed in Lodamun. Non-Blacks in the BPP also like that the BPP stands for all people and also understand there are other non-blacks being treated wrongfully by the police and are not getting a fair trail. The BPP also helps stand up for low working class non-blacks. In the dictionary "Black" means dirty or the black race but many non-blacks in the BPP like thinking "Black" meaning unseen which the Black People's Party can mean the Unseen People's Party due to the BPP's love for the underdog(the unseen) person in society. Everyone still expects the BPP to have the same name so it can make people think about the meaning of a word... The BPP and Religion The BPP's stand on religion is that there should be no state religion. The BPP doesn't advocate a specific religion. Most members during the creation of the party were just spiritual people but Islam in Lodamun is increasing so moany party members tend to accept Islam as their personal religion. The percentages are below: 33% are spiritual 57% are muslims 9% are Christians 1% Other Militantcy The BPP does consider itself to be a militant party but not an agressive militant party. BPP leaders don't advocate getting a gun with black fatigues and marching down a street ready to kill a cop or a crooked politician. The BPP advocates learning about our capititalist enemies, healping out your community, and self-defense from our oppressors. "We don't want to turn our communities into a warzone when they already look like one," says Shaka Newton at the 2262 BPP conference in Norstavan discussing militantcy. The BPP and Hip-Hop The BPP has extremely advocated socially conscious hip-hop. Every conscious MC has promoted the BPP and also helps raise money for community programs. The BPP has also started the Lodamunian Political Hip-Hop Congress(LPHHC). The LPHHC has award shows for rap artist every year. Most conscious MC's are independent so the BPP has promoted independent conscious hip-hop because of them breaking the chain of corporate control of music.The BPP also makes sure that unheard MC's can get a chance to be heard in the nation by helping them distribute their CD's. Noticable BPP Hip-Hoppas: *Afro-Centrik *MC Count Billz * MC Ecological Sikness Presidential Candidates This shows the presidential candidates in all the Black People's Party history. {| border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;". |+'Presidential Candidates' | Hakeem Zulu Shabazz || The Founder || May 2234 - January 2302 |- | Hakeem Zulu Shabazz Jr. || Son of Hakeem Zulu Shabazz || January 2302 - January 2342 |- | Imani Shabazz || Daughter of Shabazz Jr. || January 2342 - September 2360 |- | Kwame Hutton || Democratically Elected || September 2360 - October 2382 |- | Abdul Mujahid || Democratically Elected || October 2382 - |-} Category:Parties of Lodamun